Negative Akuma Lock On!
by zelslullaby
Summary: Miraculous Shugo Chara AU. Blonde love interest-check! Cat boy love interest-check! Transformation-check! Purifying broken hopes and dreams-Check! It was a stupid story i thought off before sleeping, i really like shugo chara lol and Miraculous is similar yet not similar at the same time. So its a random oneshot i did just for fun, you might need shugochara knowledge


Shy and clumsy Marinette, that's who I am known to be. On the first day of school I was clumsy and careless and made a fool of myself in front of the class, especially in front of the person I liked! I always wished so hard that I could be more brave, outgoing and strong.

"Wish hard upon these, and you can become the person you want to be," the old man said as he handed me a pair of pretty red earrings in a little box as thanks for helping him. But before I could deny and return them to him, he strangely disappeared.

"I guess there's no harm in wishing I guess,"

"Please give me the courage to change…"

As if that will work, I laughed at my naïve thoughts. Well they did say earings were my lucky charm in the fortune column today, so I wore them to school.

On the campus, there he was walking together with Chloe. He's so dreamy and kind, but he will never notice my feelings for him.

"Don't you wish to be more truthful? Why not tell him that you like him!" a little voice echoed in my head.

"I can't, I'm too afraid and shy!" I argued back.

"Then I will be the one to help you! From a shy girl to a truthful one! Character Change!"

"Adrien!" my mouth started moving on its own.

"Yes?" he turned and look, Chloe too.

"You are so handsome and kind! I really like you!"

And they both stared, and I was stunned in terror. That was not my personality! What was going on!? Embarrassed I ran away to hide in the campus garden, I closed my eyes wanting to bury myself in a hole.

"Oh my gosh, why did it feel like I was being controlled?" I asked myself.

"That's because I changed your character Marinette!" the sweet little voice said to me.

I opened my eyes and a little figure was floating in front of me. I did the most logical thing to do.

"WHAT ARE YOU AHHH!" I screamed.

"I'm Tikki, your guardian character! You wished to be someone brave and outgoing! I am your would be self!"

"I didn't want to confess to Adrien like that! That was so embarrassing!" I argued.

"You have to embrace your personality Marinette! You have that character potential in you! You can change who you want to be!"

"Who I want to be…" perhaps my wish did come true…

"Anyways I need your help! Someone is in trouble and we need to save them!" Tikki said.

"Me? Save them, how? I don't understand!"

"We need to transform! I will explain more later! Just say this phrase, my heart unlock, spots on!"

"My heart unlock? Spots on?"

In a glittery flash my outfit changed, from my normal clothes to spotted red suit, in my hands I held a yoyo and on my face was a spotted mask.

"What is this? Why do I look like some weird hero! And what is with this child's toy! Where are you Tikki?"

'I'm in your earrings! And do not worry so much. Can you feel this negative aura? Use your yoyo to go towards that area!"

"My yoyo? Do I just swing it…Wooah"

Who would have known a yoyo could travel so far. Who would have known I'm doing something as ridiculous as this!

In the middle of the town was a stone giant, wreaking havoc in the streets.

'He's being akumatized! The dream in his heart has been tainted! You have to purify him and save everyone!"

"But how? I don't know what to do!"

"What is this? A pretty lady on the streets wearing a skin tight suit"

I turned, and replied "well you are no better yourself leather cat cosplayer!"

"Cosplayer? That hurts my heart!" he said putting his hands to his chest. "Well we better do something to stop it, and I think the best way will be to destroy it!" he dashed towards the giant.

'No Marinette! You can't let him destroy the giant or the dream of that person will be destroyed completely!'

"Then what do I do?" I glanced at the yoyo in my hand, and flung it towards him.

"Cata-AH! What are you doing why are you stopping me!"

"I can't let you destroy the giant! Someone's dream will be destroyed if you do!"

"Then what do we do then my lady?"

"Uhh…ummm…"

'Marinette! The item the stone giant holds dear is the tainted dream! If you can break it, you can release the akuma in it and purify the dream!' Tikki instructed.

"Well kitty you will have to help me distract the giant! Would you lend me a hand?"

"Wow such confidence, I can't lend you a hand but I can lend you a paw," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

The plan was working well, but soon he was in a dire situation.

"Oh no Tikki, I'm so afraid, I don't know what to do!"

'The item is exposed! You can purify it! Put your hands into a shape of a heart and say Negative akuma Lock On! Lucky Charm!"

"Negative akuma Lock On! Lucky Charm!"

Glitter sparkled once again and a black butterfly escaped from the item and as it floated away it became white. The damage around the town was restored.

'You did it Marinette you saved the dream!'

I did it! I smiled to myself, perhaps it was the start of my new new changed life

"Hey Tikki, how many people have guardian characters?" I asked when my transformation wore off and I went home.

"Everyone has a guardian character in their hearts so long as they have a dream! But someone is out to taint these dreams, that person is Hawkmoth! That's why you have to do your best to purify and keep everyone's dreams safe! You are special Marinette, you are chosen to wield the lucky charm of ladybug! And that's why you can do a character transformation!"

"Me…special? So the cat guy too huh…" I said as I gazed out of the window.

"Would you like to know who he was haha" Tikki laughed.

"Of course not, black cats bring trouble and bad luck, its better off no knowing."

A ladybug, a lucky charm…perhaps it's the start of something new for me…

"Heh, and I thought I was special, turns out there's someone else who sparkles so beautifully"

"You falling in love so fast? You barely even know her Adrien! Besides, don't you want to roam free like a black cat on the streets? If you start falling in love now you will be chained down!"

"I know Plagg, but even so, that confidence captured me. One day I will find out who is the one behind that mask"


End file.
